Recuerdo cuando me amaste,Martín
by FraanchiMirandaKirkland
Summary: Tras un distanciamiento producto de los celos y el Tsunderismo del chileno, Manuel recuerda con nostalgia cuando ambos eran pareja, siendo que ahora no son más que simples amigos. Primer fic de esta pareja. ARGXCHI


Este es Mi Primer Fanfic de esta Pareja , asi que si no me quedo bien no me apedreen y si lo hacen, no tan fuerteee TT-TT pastaa~ pastaa~ pastaaa~ ... como sea, espero que les guste.

Los personajes no me pertenecen.  
Fanfic Hecho sin fines de Lucro

* * *

Esa fría mañana, Manuel abrió sus ojos y al ver a sus alrededores estaba, con su cabello rubio y aun durmiendo junto a él, su querido argentino, quien no había despertado todavía y a quien no quiso despertar, solo se acomodó a su lado e intento seguir durmiendo, aprovechando aquellos instantes antes de que despierte y comience a molestarlo como le era de costumbre a aquel rubio.

El triste recuerdo del pasado había llegado a la mente del chileno, y le dolía estar tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos de su amado, como en solo algunos años en los que se dejaron de ver pudieron ambos cambiar no solo sus pensamientos, sino que también sus sentimientos.

Martin estaba despertando, a lo que el castaño alejo un poco su torso desnudo del chico que dormía junto a él, todavía no podía creerlo, pero era la primera vez que se acostaban juntos solo a dormir, la primera sin contar cuando aun eran unos tiernos e ingenuos niños. El argentino no despertó, solo se movió y abraso al chileno, este solo se acomodó con nostalgia, recordando aquellos tiempos en los que demostraban su amor sin importarles nada, no les importaba que pensaran los otros países e incluso que pensaran sus superiores, no les importaba la guerra, que ambos fúsense chicos, a Manuel no le importaba que Martín fuese un "Stalker" como el Idita del vino, como a Martín no le importaba que Manu fuese un "Tsundere" como lo era el Ingles.

Le dolía recordar cuando salían a dar caminatas por el parque en la noche y de repente se encontraban con conocidos, también recordaba cuando asistían a las reuniones con las naciones latinoamericanas y que ambos desaparecían juntos en medio de dichas reuniones, para encontrarse cuerpo a cuerpo y corazón a corazón en algún pequeño baño o salita de conserje, esos recuerdos le llenaban de nostalgia, y lo que más le dolía a Manuel, era que por su arrogancia y por el echo de a pesar de intentar esconder sus sentimientos hacia el argentino, en realidad estaba enamorado, estaba perdidamente enamorado de él.

Pero todo era diferente, jamás lograron consolidar lo suyo, Martín jamás lo hiso oficial y Manu por su parte no dejaba de llamarle "fleto", por más que lo amase, no se lo decía… ¿orgullo?, ¿jactancia? O tal vez miedo… miedo a ser herido por el chico que más quería.

El tan solo mirarle con sus hermosos ojos verdes cerrados, le hacia recordar lo que más le dolía, que se había entregado completamente a él. Martín había sido el primero y el único, pero todo cambió en aquella junta internacional de países, ¿por qué tenia que sentir esos estúpidos celos?, ¿por que no pudo evitar sentirse lastimado cuando Martín comio ese pocky con el Brasileño?, el argentino le dijo que era solo un juego, pero de todos modos Manu sintió celos , y fueron estos mismos quienes le alejaron de su amado, por que Manuel sabía como era su chico, que le gustaba coquetear con cualquiera, pero lo que realmente fue doloroso para él y que si no se hubiese comportado como un idiota en aquella situación… eso es, si no hubiese huido como un cobarde dolido, estaría labio a labio junto a quien más ama, y tal vez, solo tal vez… este jamás le hubiese dejado tantos años solos y jamás lo hubiese olvidado.

Si tan solo no hubiese huido como un cobarde tras ver esa escena y si no hubiese dejado a Martín, de seguro que el seria su novio en este instante y no del chico de Brazil.

Tristes y vagos recuerdos que azotaban fuertemente la cabeza de un chileno con su corazón roto, lo peor e irónico de todo era que se había estado comportando frio y enojón para evitar salir lastimado, pero al ceder solo un poco dejo que su corazón se llenara de lo que llamaban amor, y todo le resulto en contra, ahora solo le quedaba su País, su gente era todo lo que le quedaba por que luchar, solo logro salir adelante por aquellos ciudadanos chilenos que no merecen caer por culpa de sus errores.

-Si sigo durmiendo, me va a dar una terrible jaqueca, ¿sabés?, ya no puedo dormir más, y ¿ vos?

Se había despertado… Martín Hernández se había despertado, y sin siquiera saludar al Chileno.

-Weon, se que dormiste conmigo, pero tampoco pa' que seaí tan picante po'.  
-Disculpáme Manu, olvide por completo que vos estabas junto a mí.  
-tal y como olvidaste lo nuestro- dijo bajito el chileno.  
-Me decís?  
-No, nada… ¿y por que no vamo' a tomar desayuno, tengo la guata pega'en la espalda.  
-Tenés algo de cereal?, hace tiempo que no comemos juntos un buen desayuno.  
-Obvio po',pero pásame mi polera primero.  
-¿y no podés ir vos por ella?  
-estoy en pelota, no me vengai con weas tan temprano po'  
-Dejá que me levante y te la paso, solo a vos se te ocurre la brillante idea de dormir sin ropa cuando no es ni verano todavía.  
-Callate o te callo wn, mira que no es na culpa mia que me acalore durmiendo con vo'  
-Che! Sabés que no es culpa mía ser tán caliente.

En eso, el argentino recibió un golpecito del chileno, le dolió un poco, pero riendo fue por la camiseta de este y se la aventó para que pudiese levantarse, y una vez que el castaño se coloco su polera, se levanto en busca de su ropa interior y sus pantalones. Martín no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco al ver al chileno de esa manera, sus regiones vitales apenas eran cubiertas por la prenda de vestir, dejando al descubierto sus piernas y parte de su trasero. Manuel se coloco su ropa, no fue problema encontrarla, ya que como no se habían "desnudado desesperadamente mientras se besaban con mucha pasión" como solían hacerlo, su ropa estaba ordenada en un solo lugar.

En la mesa, estaban ambos comiendo cereales y Yogurt, Manuel miraba al ojiverde, recordando cuantas veces no habían estado comiendo antes de una forma muy diferente al recién levantarse, ya sea Manu sobre las piernas de Martín, ambos juntos tomados de las manos, dándose en la boca cucharadas desde sus platos, pero no, ahora estaba cada uno en un extremo de la mesa, frente a frente, tan cerca pero tan lejos que de verdad si se notaba que una enorme cordillera separa a ambas naciones.

Martín termino de los primeros, y se levanto dejando al chileno solo para ir a cepillar sus dientes, como antes ambos eran pareja o algo asi, Martín tenia muchas cosas en casa de Manuel y viceversa, por lo que al de ojos marrones no le extrañaba en lo absoluto encontrar desodorantes, cremas y jabones del muchacho. Al quedar solo en la mesa, Manuel dejo escapar un enorme suspiro , llevo su mano izquierda a su mejilla y se apoyó en la mesa, a su mente llego un recuerdo que fue el que más le destrozo, el recuerdo de aquella tarde de septiembre de hace un año, fue la última vez que habían estado juntos hasta el minuto.

Ambos caminaban por la calle, Manuel encaminaba un poco a Martín, a quien recogerían cerca del semáforo más cercano, pero una extraña conversación surgió, que termino en tragedia para el chileno, este solo fingía frialdad e indiferencia para no mostrar que realmente estaba destrozado.

-Sabés, hay algo que tengo que decirte, pero no se, no se como lo irás a tomar vos.  
-Dime nomás wn, si sabí que yo te escucho.  
-Pero que pasa y se te sentís mal con lo que te dire  
-Si no pasa ná, ya te dije que soy indiferente  
-Pero espero que no te sintás, mirá que vos te ponés sentimental a veces  
-Sabí que no, wn , dale nomas, lanzala  
-Está bien… es que verás… yo… en este tiempo que me distancie de vos…  
-Si, que wea hiciste  
suspiro- Sabés que no te llamé ni me junte con vos

-Ni siquiera respondias mis mensajen ni mis cartas wn, y uno como enfermo preocupado mas que la chucha po'.  
-Si, jeje, es que verás, yo … llegué en un momento en el que me detenía a pensar  
-Y que wea pensabai?  
-Te miraba a vos, pensaba en vos… y no sentía nada.

-Nada, ya ni amistad , ni amor, ni odio ni nada, solo pensaba en vos y no significabas nada para mi.  
-Tay weando?  
-Te digo lo que de verdad sentí, se que fue muy pelotudo de mi parte decírtelo, pero…  
-Pero na', wn si no importa, mira, no me dolió, soy indiferente, cachay?  
-Que alivio entonces, me acabás de sacar un peso enorme de encima.  
-Si te dije wn que da igual.

En tiempo actual, Manuel dejó caer una lágrima, estaba recordando aquellas frías palabras del argentino que por más que oculto frente a Martín, realmente le dolía, estaba destrozado, por que aun lo amaba y se sentía horrible que su amado dijese tan naturalmente aquellas frías palabras, después de que le había prometido amarlo y jamás dejarlo. Manuel se sentía un imbécil, por que por más que negó a Martín y si mismo el amor hacia el argentino, precisamente para no salir herido, llego un momento en el que cedió completamente, dejando sus sentimientos en claro, y fue en ese entonces cuando calló más enamorado y que luego fue olvidado.

El chileno no se había dado cuenta, pero Martín estaba detrás de él desde que había terminado con su aseo personal, y que notó la lagrima del chileno.

Martín abrazó a Martín por la espalda, y secando con su dedo índice la lágrima de la mejilla del castaño, le susurro al oído. "vos sos mi mejor amigo", Manuel colocó sus manos sobre las del rubio y cerró fuertemente sus ojos, en su mente se transportó a un lugar que había creado en su mente, uno en el cual Martín todavía lo amaba tanto y más que cuando le amo antes, y se dio cuenta al abrir los ojos y regresar a la realidad que no todo estaba perdido, que si había logrado recuperar la amistad de el argentino, podría recobrar su amor.

-Cuando tu me amaste, Martín….- se limito a decir el chileno.  
-uh?  
-Cuando tu me amaste… yo fui feliz.

FIN…

TADA! ve~


End file.
